


Nine of Cups

by azon



Series: Charmie Tarot Reading Fanfic series [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azon/pseuds/azon
Summary: Armie didn't just end up at Helgs...and Timmy might have something to do with it





	Nine of Cups

**Author's Note:**

  * For [e_mors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_mors/gifts).

> Just a short thing. Set the same day Armie met Matteo and Helgs.
> 
> According to Google, Nine of Cups is a happy card and it "usually means that what you want is likely to come into being in your life". If some tarot-savy disagrees with it, please feel free to correct me!!!

9 of cups

Timmy’s phone has been vibrating in his phone the whole time he’s been on the chair. He knows he cannot move and he knows it’d be rude to ask them to stop applying his make-up and wig to check his phone. This people have been up since earlier than him and will go to bed later, he shouldn’t make their long day even longer. But also, only one person is so insistent.

\- I’m really sorry but my phone is really starting to give me cramps, can I please just take a moment? I will just switch it off. It’ll be a second - Timmy says all this with an apologetic smile facing the the mirror in front of him.

The two men working on him - one on his hair and the other on the back of his neck moving to his left ear - smiled at him fondly and stepped aside - I could use a coffee actually, what about you Logan? Coffee? The Logan man nodded and squeezed Timmy’s shoulder as both men leave him alone. 

Timmy takes a deep breath and chwecks the mirror again to check there is no one around him before he grabs his phone from his pocket. He takes a deep breath and prepares for the mesages he is sure will see and has been longing to receive for so long now.

_ Hello, Timmy? I hope this is still your phone number _

_ this is Matteo...the magic guy? haha... _

_ we met in London... in february? _

_ around Vday? _

_ anyway, I will speak in code just in case this is not you anymore _

_ If it is you I hope you can figure out who im talking about _

_ so ……”A”..... was here _

_ with “E” _

_ remember Helgs? my boss and Queen of Everything Cosmic? _

_ she talked to him _

_ things should start moving my friend _

_ I am sorry you had to wait so long _

_ I wish I could have done something sooner _

_ but you know the way it is _

_ I told you about it _

_ we cannot intervene _

_ I mean, Helgs did, a bit... but that is only because helgs is helgs and she doesnt give a shit _

_ haha _

_ anyway, hit me up, there are some things we can do for you now _

_ helgs says hi and offers tea _

Timmy's face goes white and his mouth gets dry. He is about to reply when a low-battery message covers his screen. And just as the message disappears and he is back to his inbox, another text notification pops up

_ Hey, Timmy...it's me... _

What a great moment for his phone to die and James and Logan to come back. What a great moment inded.

**Author's Note:**

> Only short because I have a class to go teach, tons of ideas going on in my head right now... will come back and do more in a few hours.


End file.
